disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Sarousch
Sarousch is the main antagonist in The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 2002 film. A circus of thieves, led by Sarousch, enters town to steal Notre Dame's most beloved bell: La Fidèle, the inside of which is decorated with enormous jewels of various colors. He sends Madellaine, his beautiful assistant, to discover the whereabouts of La Fidèle; however, she runs away after seeing Quasimodo. The gargoyles convince Quasimodo to go to the circus in an attempt to court Madellaine. Sarousch wows the audience when he makes an elephant disappear while his associates steal from the audience. Sarousch forces Madellaine to follow Quasimodo and obtain the information he wants. Sarousch convinces Madellaine to distract Quasimodo while he steals La Fidèle, and she reluctantly agrees. Sarousch and two of his subordinates sneak into the cathedral. A young boy named Zephyr and Djali the goat follow them and watch as Sarousch causes La Fidèle to vanish. Phoebus guesses that Sarousch is responsible. He sends the soldiers all over Paris to find Sarousch. Quasimodo assumes that Madellaine has used him, and tells Phoebus that he was right and he runs back into the cathedral. After they tell him Zephyr left to pursue Sarousch, Quasimodo and Esmeralda rush to the Palace of Justice to tell Phoebus. Quasimodo and the others venture into the dank catacombs. They encounter Djali who takes them to Sarousch and Zephyr. Sarousch forces Phoebus into opening the gate to allow his raft through by using Zephyr as a hostage. Madellaine seizes Zephyr from Sarousch's grasp. And Sarousch is arrested. Criticism Sarousch is often criticized for his weak motivation, ridiculous appearance, and repetitive voice. He is major object of scorn of fans of the first film, especially those of Frollo. Sarousch is widely regarded to be one of the worst Disney Villains ever. Triva *Sarousch also simiarities with Kent Mansley from The Iron Giant. They are both villains to yell the characters. Sarousch yelled at Madeline and Kent Mansley yelled at Hogarth Hughes. *Sarousch is evil like Jafar from Aladdin in 1992, Dr. Frost from The further adventures of superted in 1989, The joker from Batman: The movie in 1966 and Doctor Facilier from The Princess and The Frog in 2009. *Sarousch is a worst villain like Edgar from The Aristocats. *Sarousch shares the same simlarities with McLeach from The Rescuers Down Under. They want to be the richest men before they get arrested. Sarousch becomes rich by the La Fidèle, While McLeach becomes rich by Marahute. They also kidnap little boys. Sarousch kidnaps Zephyr, While McLeach kidnaps Cody. However they both have different fates. Sarousch gets arrested and McLeach falls off a waterfall. *Unlike Judge Claude Frollo, Sarousch is not as not as evil as him; he is far less evil than him as he gets a comedy relief. Category:Men Category:Masters of Evil Category:Thieves Category:Sequel Villains Category:Kidnappers Category:Males Category:Magicians Category:Hunchback of Notre Dame Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Smart Idiots Category:French Villains Category:Well-Known Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Masterminds Category:Comical Villains Category:Always evil Category:Antagonists related to protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Arrested